Girl Meets True Love
by silverbellbaby
Summary: I like Maya, but I'm a major Lucas/Riley fan. I wasn't completely happy that the writers went in the direction of Maya/Lucas at the end of 'Girl Meets Texas: Part 3'. If I could write it so Riley/Lucas are endgame, this is how I would do it. Takes place after the episode of 'Girl Meets Texas: Part 3'. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a story on Girl Meets World. I'm not sure if it'll be any good. If you like it, please let me know. I'm a major Riley/Lucas fan and was bummed when it looked like the writers of GMW were going in the direction of Lucas/Maya. I like Maya and her friendship with Riley. If you are like me and you weren't totally satisfied with the way season two ended because Riley let Maya have Lucas despite Riley crushing on Lucas as well, please review and let me know. I'm not completely sure how long this story will be. Could be a few chapters, could be longer. I don't know. As of right now, the first chapter takes place after 'Girl Meets Texas: Part 3'. I apologize in advance if I don't always write the characters right as I'm a bit older than the younger cast in real life. lol. I will only continue this story if it shows enough interest. That all depends on you, my lovely readers. Thank you and enjoy! By the way, my writing style is different than others. I write this way for all of my stories. I understand if you don't like it, but please don't be mean in your reviews/comments. Any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **Title: Girl Meets True Love**

 **Summary: I like Maya, but I'm a major Lucas/Riley fan. I wasn't completely happy that the writers went in the direction of Maya/Lucas. If I could write it so Riley/Lucas are endgame, this is how I would do it.**

 **Chapter 1**

Farkle: "You need to tell him."

(Riley turns to face her friend weirdly. They were currently by their lockers)

Riley: "Tell 'who' what?"

Farkle: (rolls his eyes in annoyance) "You know who I'm talking about, Riley. I know how you truly feel about Lucas. You know how you truly feel about Lucas. You convinced Maya and Lucas you only care about Lucas like a brother. We both know that's not true."

(Riley shuts her locker door and faces her friend with a serious tone)

Riley: "I told the truth. I love Lucas like a brother. Maya likes him." (nods & smiles) "I'm sure he likes her, too."

Farkle: (serious expression) "Maya may like Lucas, but you know perfectly well who Lucas _really_ likes, Riley."

Riley: (shakes her head) "I don't want to talk about it anymore. What's done is done. I made my move."

(Farkle walks to Riley until he's right in front of her)

Farkle: "You may have made a move, Riley, but it was the wrong one." (sighs sympathetically) "Riley, I know you mean well. You always mean well. I know you want Maya to be happy."

Riley: (nods) "I do."

Farkle: "Should it be at the expense of your happiness, though?" (nods) "Lucas and Maya deserve to know the truth."

Lucas: (confused) "The truth about what?"

Maya: (puzzled) "What's going on?"

(Riley and Farkle jump slightly at Lucas and Maya's presence. Riley and Farkle face their friends before looking at each other again. It was clear to Lucas and Maya that they interrupted something important. Lucas and Maya look between Riley and Farkle in expectancy. When it continues to remain silent, Lucas shrugs in frustration)

Lucas: "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

(Riley gives Farkle a warning look not to say anything before showing her cheerful smile)

Riley: "Nothing is going on, Lucas." (to Maya) "Are you ready for class?"

(Maya wants to question Farkle and Riley further as she was totally confused. She decides to drop it for now)

Maya: (nods) "Yeah, let's go."

(Lucas and Farkle watch the girls enter the classroom. Lucas quickly faces Farkle and grows frustrated)

Lucas: "Okay, they're gone. What's going on? I know it has to do with Riley the way you two were looking at each other."

(Farkle sighs deeply as he tries to think about what to say)

Farkle: "It's not for me to tell."

(Lucas shakes his head as he raises his hands to his sides)

Lucas: "What's that supposed to mean?" (grows concerned) "Is something wrong with Riley, Farkle?"

Farkle: "You need to talk to Riley, Lucas. She asked me not to say anything."

Lucas: (exhales deeply) "Say anything about what?"

Farkle: (nods) "It's about you. That's all I will say. We gotta get to class before we're late."

(Farkle walks past a puzzled Lucas. Lucas shakes his head as he goes to class as well)

 **Chapter One Done**

 **I don't know if this was a bad/good start. Should I continue this story or should I stop? Please review and let me know what you think. These chapters probably won't be very long, if you want me to continue. I'll make them as long as I can, but no guarantees. Thanks to those who review/follow/favorite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites! hehe. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so far. More reviews/follows/favorites mean more chapters so if you have a minute, please take the time. I accept constructive criticism, but please don't be mean. A few readers kindly corrected me on something. I honestly thought Season 2 of GMW was done. Usually TV shows stop after the season has 24 episodes, but some people pointed out the season isn't done yet. My apologies on the error. I corrected my mistake in the summary and in Chapter 1 in the A/N. If you notice anything else, feel free to let me know. Being the 2nd season hasn't ended yet, Chapter 1 will take place after 'Girl Meets Texas: Part 3'. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again and please let me know what you think of the update.**

 **Title: Girl Meets True Love**

 **Summary: I like Maya, but I'm a major Lucas/Riley fan. I wasn't completely happy that the writers went in the direction of Maya/Lucas. If I could write it so Riley/Lucas are endgame, this is how I would do it.**

 **Chapter 2**

(Riley thought back to the previous day before class. Farkle was trying to get her to admit to something that she wasn't ready to admit yet. She sighs deeply as she couldn't even admit it to herself, much less to Farkle. She cared about Lucas as a friend. She knew she had some type of feelings for him. She just didn't know how far those feelings ran. Farkle seemed to know pretty well on that. Riley appreciated Farkle's friendship. She was just getting annoyed that he was right. She didn't want him to be right. She trusted him to keep what they discussed to himself. He wouldn't tell...would he? She wanted to believe that he wouldn't)

(Riley continued to sit on the little bench by her window pondering her next move. She wasn't sure what move that was. She didn't want to hurt Maya. Maya was kind in stepping away awhile back so Riley and Lucas could sort out everything. Back then, however, Riley didn't completely know how she felt about everything. So, she decided to do her part and step away so Maya could sort out her feelings for Lucas)

(Maya's intentions were letting Riley and Lucas explore their newfound feelings. Little did Maya know...she didn't realize that she also felt something for Lucas. Like Riley, she didn't know what that was. Needless to say, it was a messed up situation for everyone involved)

(Riley was caught off-guard when Maya climbed through the window and made her appearance. Riley offers a polite smile)

Riley: "Hi."

(After Maya gets comfortable by Riley, she smiles politely as well)

Maya: "Hi."

Riley: "I thought maybe you would be with your mom."

Maya: (nods) "I was. You and I need to talk, though."

Riley: (talks nervously slowly) "O...kay."

Maya: "It's obvious something is wrong. The way you and Farkle acted this morning before class. Besides, you were kind of ignoring me today, as well."

Riley: (weird face) "I wasn't ignoring you, Maya."

Maya: (raises her eyebrows) "Yes, you were, Riles." (sighs sadly) "We used to be able to tell each other everything, good or bad." (shrugs) "What changed?"

(Riley looks at Maya for a few moments before turning away. She looks down with her hands on her thighs. Maya could tell her friend was torn and wished she could help)

Maya: "Riley, I can't help you if you don't let me in."

(Riley did the only thing that she could think of. She gave Maya her cheerful smile and patted her best friend on the thigh)

Riley: "Nothing is wrong. Really. You just caught me on a bad day."

(Maya thought back to the rude classmate who was making fun of Riley a little while ago. She faces Riley with worry)

Maya: "Is it the classmate from before who was teasing you? If it is, we can tell your parents and go to the principal about it. Riley, you don't deserve this. Everyone that matters loves you just the way you are."

Riley: (smiles) "I appreciate that you are there for me...you, Lucas, and Farkle." (chuckles) "My parents, too, of course."

(All of a sudden, there's a knock at Riley's bedroom door before it opens, revealing Cory)

Cory: (smiles to Riley) "Hi, honey. Supper is ready." (to Maya) "Hello."

Maya: (smiles) "Hi, Mr. Matthews." (to Riley) "I'll see you tomorrow."

(Riley nods before Maya exits. As Cory walks to the kitchen, Riley thinks out loud on her bench)

Riley: (sighs deeply) "I'm sorry I can't tell you what's going on, Maya. You deserve to be happy. You let me be happy before. Now, it's my turn to let you be happy."

 *****The Next Day*****

(As class is about to start, Riley is sitting at her desk. Farkle comes in and the two lock eyes. After Riley looks away, Farkle shakes his head and sighs as he walks to his desk. By the lockers, Lucas and Maya meet)

Lucas: "Do you know what is going on with Riley or Farkle?"

Maya: (shakes her head) "I wish I knew. Riley didn't confirm or deny that one classmate is teasing her again when I asked. That was the only thing I could think of on why she looked bothered."

Lucas: (angrily) "They better not be teasing her again."

Maya: (shrugs in defeat) "I don't know what to do. I can't force her to open up. I'm sad because we used to tell each other everything until a few days ago."

Lucas: (nods in determination) "Today after school, I'm going to confront her. I prefer to do it alone, so she doesn't feel cornered. Maybe then she will open up."

Maya: (tilts her head) "Maybe she will with you. She won't with me. Should we try Farkle, too?"

Lucas: "Farkle only made it clear that whatever is going on with her has to do with me." (nods) "We'll see what happens after school."

 **Chapter 2 Done**

 **Please review/follow/favorite and let me know what you think! I do want to ask you something. Right now, the story is rated 'K/K+'. Would it bother you if I made it a T or do you prefer it a 'K'? The reason I ask is because soon in this story, I will be having kissing scenes (NO sex, though) and some slight language (the word 'damn it' may be used). If you feel the story can still be a 'K' even with that, let me know. If you prefer it be a 'T' because of it, I will understand. I don't want you guys to be uncomfortable at all with it. Please let me know in your reviews if you're okay with that. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! More reviews mean more updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone for your continued support on 'Girl Meets True Love'. I appreciate it more than you know. I honestly didn't expect the response that I've gotten as it's my first GMW story. Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. I read every review and review to the ones that are signed in. The ones that aren't (guests), I will respond to in each update. Any questions, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer them. I've decided to keep the story at a 'K' for now. The only swear word so far that is used is 'screw' and it's used like this, 'you know what? Screw it. I'm tired of this.' I'm debating whether to put a poll up to see if more people think I should do a T or a K. Your thoughts on that? Thank you to 'Amymayy' on loving my story more than the original episodes. I honestly wish the writers would go in the direction of Riley/Lucas more, but I'm getting the impression that the writers are taking it slow. I will forever be a Riley/Lucas fan, though. If I can't have them on screen, at least they'll be together in my story. hehe. I appreciate all reviews, but I ask that you be respectful as no writer is perfect. To the 'guest' who made suggestions on my story/writing style, thank you. Unfortunately, this is all I know how to write. Thank you to those who are giving it a chance. To 'Animallover48', I'm a huge Rucas shipper, too. lol. I won't reveal what I'm going to write in future chapters regarding Lucas/Riley/Farkle/Maya (and other possible characters) as I don't want to spoil the suspense, but I will say this: I am taking your suggestions under consideration. hehe. You will find out what I mean as the chapters go. To 'LoisLane1986', I understand your frustration. I appreciate your thoughts, but please know I can't change how I write as this is the only way I know how. Hope I answered all of your questions. If I didn't, please leave them in your reviews and I'll gladly answer them unless they pertain to future chapters. Again thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep reviewing and follow/favorite! Here's the next update!**

 **Title: Girl Meets True Love**

 **Summary: I like Maya, but I'm a major Lucas/Riley fan. I wasn't completely happy that the writers went in the direction of Maya/Lucas. If I could write it so Riley/Lucas are endgame, this is how I would do it.**

 **Chapter 3**

(At lunch time, Farkle, Lucas, Riley, and Maya engage in conversation. Despite Riley's cheerful smile, Lucas and Maya knew she was hiding something. Maya was so tempted to pull her best friend to the side and ask her what's going on. All Lucas knew is what Farkle said: that it had to do with Lucas on why Riley was acting weird. As everyone took a bite of their food, Riley attempts to end the silence)

Riley: "What do you guys think of my dad's homework assignment?"

(They all look at Riley and decide to respond)

Maya: "That the four of us need to split into two teams and ask our teammate how they think secrets can hurt a person?"

Lucas: (weirdly) "Normally, I agree with Mr. Matthews' choice of assignments. Why would he choose 'secrets' as a topic?"

Farkle: (smiles & shrugs) "I happen to think it is a good idea."

(Farkle steals a look at Riley, who gives him an annoyed face)

Lucas: (curiously) "Why do you think that, Farkle?"

Maya: (snorts) "Then again, Farkle, you DO tend to agree with most of Mr. Matthews' assignments."

Farkle: (defensively) "Not always."

(Lucas and Maya quickly face each other before glaring at Farkle)

Lucas & Maya: "Yes, you do."

Riley: (smiles) "I think Farkle and I should be a team and Lucas and Maya should be one."

(Farkle, Lucas, and Maya glance at each other surprisedly before facing their friend)

Maya: "Why do you want to be teamed with Farkle? I thought you and I were going to be one."

Lucas: (sighs) "Riley, if this is about you trying to put Maya and me together, it won't work."

Riley: (chuckles nervously) "That's not what I'm doing."

Maya: (shrugs) "Okay, then why do you want to be paired with Farkle so bad?" (to Farkle) "No offense."

Farkle: (shakes his head) "None taken. I'm actually wondering that, too."

(With all eyes on Riley, she knew she needed to come up with a good reason. She sighs deeply as she thinks back to last night when she spoke with her parents at home)

 *****Flashback to the Matthews House Last Night*****

Topanga: "What's going on, Riley? You haven't been acting like yourself since the Texas trip."

Riley: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Cory: "I think what your mother is trying to ask, honey, is why are you acting so weird towards Lucas and Maya."

Riley: (chuckles nervously) "I'm not acting weird."

(Cory and Topanga face each other and sigh as they knew something was going on)

Cory: "Riley, what happened between you guys?"

Riley: (chuckles) "Nothing. I just helped Maya realize that she likes Lucas. She didn't know she felt that way until Lucas rode on a bull and she was scared for him."

Topanga: "Yeah, but Riley, your father and I know you like Lucas, too."

(Riley looks at her parents in shock with her mouth wide open before clearing her throat and nods)

Riley: "Yes...as a friend."

Cory: (sighs) "We're not blind, honey. We can see the signs. For one, when Lucas asked you out on a date a little while ago."

Riley: "You saw the way the night ended. We were nervous around each other."

Topanga: "Of course you were, sweetheart. It was your first date. I think it's safe to say everyone gets nervous on their first date."

Cory: "I don't know all of the details. However, I'm going to assume that it was a meaningful first date. How do I know this? Because the Riley Matthews I know tends to wear her heart on her sleeve. You always want what's best for everyone. You need to put yourself first, too, sometimes."

Topanga: (shakes her head) "You don't always do that."

Cory: (nods) "I want you and your friends to sort out whatever is going on between you."

Riley: (shrugs in defeat) "How are we able to do that?"

Cory: (small smile) "I'm going to assign the class a project."

Riley: (confused) "What kind of project?"

Cory: (nods & smiles) "You'll see."

 *****End of Flashback*****

(Riley couldn't tell them why she really wanted to be paired with Farkle. In her mind, she wanted Lucas and Maya to explore their feelings, just like Maya let Riley in the beginning. Riley puts on a big smile as she speaks)

Riley: "I guess I just wanted to change it up. Maya, you're my best friend. You always will be. Truthfully, though, I don't remember the last time I was paired with Farkle...or you with Lucas. Is that so wrong?"

(Riley knew that was a lie as she wasn't always paired with Maya. Then again, that was her only excuse. Farkle, Lucas, and Maya stared at Riley for a few moments before a word was spoken)

Lucas: (sighs) "I still think something is going on here."

(Maya looks at Lucas and honestly didn't know if Riley's suggestion was a good one or if Riley was just trying to help her out. Maya was confused as she faced Riley)

Maya: "I guess Riley has a point."

Lucas: (surprised) "You do?"

Farkle: (raises his eyebrows) "You do?"

Riley: (nods) "Thank you, Maya." (thinks to herself) _"Like dad said, we need to figure this all out."_

(At the end of the day at school, the bells ring. Riley and Maya are at their lockers gathering their things. Farkle has already gone home. Maya and Riley face each other as Riley slips her backpack over her shoulders)

Riley: "Do you want to do our usual and walk together until we go our separate ways home?"

(Maya was tempted to say yes. She then remembered what Lucas was planning on doing. Maya offers a smile and shakes her head)

Maya: "Thanks, but I'm good. I'm going to go see my mom. I'll just talk to you later, okay?"

Riley: (nods) "Sure."

(Maya walks away, leaving Riley at her locker alone. Riley sighs as she begins to walk away. She is caught off-guard when she sees Lucas coming towards her)

Riley: "L-Lucas. H-Hi. I thought you had already gone home."

Lucas: (shakes his head) "No. I was waiting for Maya to leave and you were alone."

Riley: (chuckles nervously) "What's going on?"

Lucas: (seriously) "We need to talk."

 **Chapter 3 Done**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review/follow/favorite! More feedback means more updates. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but if you're enjoying it and want more, please let me know. Like I stated at the beginning, if I decide to change this story from a 'K+' to a 'T', would that turn you guys away and make you stop reading? I want your thoughts on that. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much who continue to review, follow, and favorite this story! I appreciate it more than you know. I honestly didn't think this story would be interesting, but like I said, I am not entirely pleased with how the writers are writing Lucas/Maya/Riley as in my opinion, Rucas are forever. I love reading your thoughts/reviews so please keep reviewing. They inspire me to keep writing for the 'couple'. Any questions or concerns, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer. As long as you keep the reviews coming, I will keep writing this story. It's all up to you, my lovelies. Here is the next update.**

 **Title: Girl Meets True Love**

 **Summary: I like Maya, but I'm a major Lucas/Riley fan. I wasn't completely happy that the writers went in the direction of Maya/Lucas. If I could write it so Riley/Lucas are endgame, this is how I would do it.**

 **Chapter 4**

(Riley looks at Lucas weirdly. What is going on? What could they have to talk about? He looked like he was on a mission)

Riley: "I-I don't understand."

Lucas: (nods) "Come with me."

(He could tell she was nervous about their chat. He sighs softly with a more comforting voice)

Lucas: "Please?"

(She didn't know whether to accept or deny his request. He offers her his hand and a smile. In that moment, she knew she was in good hands. She puts her hand into his and lets him lead her. He brought them to the park where they were free to clear the air. They sat down on a black wooden bench, resting their backpacks on the ground next to them. She laid her hands on her thighs while he used his to gesture)

Lucas: "It's no secret that I like you, Riley. Truth be told, I think I've liked you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. I knew there was something special about you."

Riley: (scoffs playfully) "Besides my constant wanting to be cheerful?"

Lucas: "Hey."

(He rests one hand on hers, surprising her)

Lucas: "I never want you to change who you are, Riley Matthews. I've always liked you for who you are. I will continue to do so."

Riley: (smiles appreciatively) "Thank you."

Lucas: (chuckles) "Farkle, Maya, and I may like to tease you sometimes, but we all love your attitude on life."

Riley: (shrugs) "Not everyone likes it."

Lucas: (shakes his head) "Who cares? Your true friends are what counts."

(Lucas looks down and sighs before facing her again)

Lucas: "You know how I feel about you. I proved that when I asked you out on a date. Granted, I didn't expect Farkle and Maya to join us. Maybe it was better that they did, though."

Riley: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Lucas: (chuckles) "I don't know about you, but I was a little nervous by the end of it the way we held hands at your parent's place."

Riley: (laughs) "Yeah, I was, too."

Lucas: (smiles) "Besides seeing you in that beautiful outfit, the highlight of the night was when you pulled me close and we kissed on the subway."

(Riley smiles as she looks down at her hands. She can't resist facing him again)

Riley: "I was so nervous I was doing something wrong."

Lucas: "I admit I was nervous, too. You were my first real kiss, Riley Matthews. I will say this. I loved it, though."

Riley: (smiles) "You did? Me, too."

Lucas: (nods) "I know we agreed to be friends again as we were confused by our feelings."

Riley: "Yeah, I was, too." (chuckles nervously) "I don't always say the right things or do the right things."

Lucas: (smiles) "I think it's safe to say not everyone does."

(Lucas sighs as he again looks down. Here came the hard part he was dreading. Not in a negative way, but he didn't know how the conversation would go)

Lucas: "Riley, if we like each other, then why did you insist I'm like a brother to you? In Texas, you made it clear you love me like a brother. You basically pushed me and Maya together...or tried to, anyway."

(Riley can't stand to look at him as she faces down. What was she supposed to say? She wasn't even 100% sure how she felt. Oh, this was so confusing! She knew she liked him. Was she able to admit it? Lucas continued talking)

Lucas: "I admit I didn't know that Maya may have feelings for me. Then again, you told me that in front of everyone. I know she didn't like that too much."

Riley: (whispers) "It needed to come out, though."

Lucas: "Riley, I admit that I care for Maya. You, Farkle, and her are my best friends. Zay, too, of course." (sighs) "But you...you are different."

(Riley shakes her head as she continues to look away from him)

Lucas: "At my previous school, there wasn't a girl who was the way you were. I have never known anyone like you."

(Lucas slides his hands through his hair as he tries to get his thoughts out)

Lucas: "You're special. I don't know why you are trying so hard to push Maya and me together."

Riley: (sighs) "You don't understand."

Lucas: (sighs in frustration) "Then please! Make me understand!"

(Riley quickly gets up from the black wooden bench, causing Lucas to stop her. He gently grabs her arm and speaks tenderly)

Lucas: "Is it because you want Maya to be happy? Is it because you think if her and I are together, your job is done or whatever?"

(Riley continues to look away from him. He sighs softly as he slowly turns her around so they are face to face. He can tell she has been crying by her tear stained cheeks. That completely broke his heart. He wished to god he knew what was going on inside of her head! He tilts his head and rests his hand on her cheek. He then uses his thumb to erase the tears)

Lucas: "Don't you get it, Riley? Yes, I like Maya. But only as a friend. That's all."

Riley: (sighs) "You say that now, Lucas. What about the almost kiss you two shared in Texas? You put your hands on both sides of her face and it was obvious what you wanted to do. At least to her."

Lucas: (nods) "I admit I was acting in the moment. Between you telling everyone that Maya liked me and then her and I arguing about it..." (sighs) "It honestly would've been a mistake if the kiss happened."

(Riley shakes her head in protest)

Riley: "Don't say that."

Lucas: "Why not?" (sighs in frustration) "Would you just talk to me?"

(Riley breaks free from his grasp and grabs her backpack. He calls out to her as she's walking away)

Lucas: "Riley, please! Talk to me!"

(She quickly turns around with a determined look)

Riley: "Maya likes you, Lucas. I had my chance to sort things out with you. Now, it's Maya's turn. She may not fully admit it or realize it, but the way she acted when you rode that bull..." (sighs) "It opened her eyes towards you."

Lucas: (shrugs) "So?"

Riley: (tearfully) "I had my chance with you, Lucas. Now it's her turn. She deserves to be happy."

(Before Lucas can respond, Riley runs away. He rests his hands to his sides and sighs deeply)

Lucas: "What if the girl I want to be with is you, Riley?"

 **Chapter 4 Done**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest update. PLEASE review and let me know your thoughts. I love hearing what you think. Also, I'm thinking about starting another GMW story featuring Maya/Riley/Lucas and this time, it will be rated T for language. It would be called 'Girl Meets World: New Girl'. I have the possible summary done as a friend of mine (she doesn't watch the show, but she enjoys reading my stories) helped me with it. Here is the summary if you are interested.**

 **'Maya always felt her and Lucas would be together in the end. When Riley moves to town, Lucas immediately befriends her. Maya didn't anticipate the growing feelings between Lucas and Riley. Will Maya try coming between them so she can have Lucas for herself? Rucas endgame.'**

 **Please let me know what you think and if you'd read it. I don't want to start writing it if no one will read/review. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your continued interest in this story. I wanted to deeply apologize for the delay of this update. I realize it's been a VERY long time since I've last posted. Real life has been busy. For those of you that have stuck with me on 'Rucas' journey, thank you. Thank you for the reviews. I read every single one and respond to the ones that are signed in to the site. For the guest reviews, thank you! I respond in the next updates. Any questions you have for me, I do my best to answer them in the next update. Please keep the reviews coming as I don't know your thoughts unless you tell me. I know it can be annoying sometimes to leave a comment. But please know, in the end, I appreciate it more than I can say. For those of you who are enthused on the other GMW story that I'm planning writing, thank you! I have chapter 1 written, but wanna write a few more chapters before I start posting. Like I said, that story will be rated T for language. There will be cursing in that story. For the readers that requested Josh being in this story, let's just say you might just get your wish! hehe. Tune in and keep reading to find out. I read rumors online that Lucas/Riley breaks up on the show. I want to assure you that even if they do end their relationship on the show, in this story 'girl meets true love', 'Rucas' will be endgame. Enjoy this next chapter. I don't own GMW.**

 **Title: Girl Meets True Love**

 **Summary: I like Maya, but I'm a major Lucas/Riley fan. I wasn't completely happy that the writers went in the direction of Maya/Lucas. If I could write it so Riley/Lucas are endgame, this is how I would do it.**

 **Chapter 5**

 *****The Next Day*****

(In class, Riley, Farkle, Maya and Lucas are in attendance, as well as others. Cory stands in front of the class and speaks)

Cory: "Okay, so I've given you guys a few days to form into teams."

(He walks in front of his desk and faces the foursome)

Cory: "Who's teaming up with who? Remember, the assignment is about 'secrets' and how people can get hurt by them."

(Farkle, Lucas, Maya, and Riley all look at each other. They knew at first who was being paired with who. They weren't sure if things had changed in the last day or not. Maya decides to speak up since it was clear the rest of the group were staying silent)

Maya: "I'm being paired with Lucas. Farkle and Riley are being paired up. Zay is with Charlie."

(Cory couldn't help the confused look he was showing. He thought that Lucas and Riley would pair up together. Especially given the situation that rose in Texas. He decided to let it go and looked at the rest of the group)

Cory: "Is this correct?"

(Riley and Lucas share a quick glance before Riley and Maya face each other. Farkle sighs as he knew everything was one big mess. Lucas takes his turn to speak)

Lucas: (nods) "Yes, sir. We talked about it at lunch the other day. I'll be paired with Maya. Riley and Farkle together as well as Charlie and Zay."

Cory: (nods) "Okay."

(Cory walks to the board and writes the word 'secrets' across it. He looks back at his class)

Cory: "I want those that decided to be paired together to discuss the topic. You have the class period to talk about it. Depending on if you need more time, you may have tomorrow as well to discuss it. Today is Wednesday. We will see how long it takes. You may now get into your groups. You may use outside the classroom if needed. Just please, don't go past the open area where your lockers are at." (smiles) "You may start now."

(Riley and Lucas bump into each other while gathering in their choice group. Lucas wanted to talk to Riley about the previous day, but knew now was not the time. Besides, technically, he needed to talk to Maya about what happened in Texas as well as what happened with Riley. He got the feeling that Riley hasn't talked to Maya much about things. He felt he needed to be straight with Maya in case there were any leftover feelings from the night of the camp fire. Being Maya wasn't totally sure of her feelings, they needed to clear the air. In a way, Lucas was following Mr. Mathews' class assignment. He now understood why his teacher assigned it. He didn't at first. Truth be told, he appreciated Mr. Mathews' assignments because they do influence and help out Lucas in some ways)

(Riley offers a polite smile before getting in her group with Farkle. Lucas sighs and briefly looks up as he walks to Maya's desk)

Lucas: "Are you ready? Do you want to stay in the classroom or outside like Mr. Matthews said we could?"

(Maya glances at Riley and Farkle, who are sitting at a desk next to each other. Maya faces Lucas again)

Maya: "Let's go outside on the bench that is just outside the classroom."

Lucas: (nods) "Okay."

(Maya and Lucas walk outside the classroom and sit on the bench. Farkle notices this and faces Riley)

Farkle: "Did you have a chance to talk to Lucas?"

Riley: (nods) "Yes."

Farkle: (cautiously) "Did you admit you like him or evade the subject altogether?"

Riley: "We discussed Texas and Maya's feelings for him. We also talked about our first date and being on the subway where we shared our first kiss."

Farkle: "I'm sensing a 'but' or something negative about to be said."

Riley: (sighs) "We admitted we liked each other and we enjoyed our first kiss even though we were nervous by the end of our date." (chuckles) "We were distant from each other when we held hands."

Farkle: "I think it's safe to say everyone is nervous about their first date." (raises his eyebrows) "How does Maya fit into all of this?"

(Riley looks down nervously and plays with her hands before facing her friend)

Riley: "I know Maya likes Lucas even though she said she is still processing her feelings. I get the sense Lucas is exploring that, too. I encouraged him to talk to her and see where things go."

Farkle: "Even though you like him, too?" (sighs) "Riley, you always worry about others. Maybe it's time you put yourself first."

Riley: (rolls her eyes) "You sound like my parents."

Farkle: (nods) "They're right. You should listen to them."

Riley: (sighs in defeat) "Yeah, but Farkle...Maya gave me a chance to sort things out with Lucas. I didn't really realize until it was too late that I care for Lucas...more than a friend. Shouldn't I give Maya the same courtesy that she gave me? Shouldn't I give her a chance to explore things with Lucas?"

Farkle: (serious tone) "That's for Lucas to decide, Riley. If he wants to explore things with Maya, fine. But I think you and I both know Lucas doesn't want that. I'm getting the impression that from the way you two talked that he cares more for you than Maya." (tilts his head) "Am I right?"

(Riley leans back in her chair and sighs sadly in defeat)

Riley: "I didn't give him a chance to tell me."

Farkle: (sighs in frustration) "Riley!"

Riley: "Farkle, I may not be playing fair. I know that. But this is how I feel. I need to let Lucas and Maya sort things out."

Farkle: "Even if Lucas surprises me and chooses Maya in the end?" (sighs) "Riley, you are one of my best friends. You know that. But sometimes I don't understand you."

(They stare at each other for a few moments before they laugh)

Riley: "You know you love me, Farkle. I may be a little difficult sometimes."

Farkle: "I think it's safe to say we all can." (nods) "Secrets is not always a good thing. Especially when it affects others."

(Riley knew he was right. Zay and Charlie are on the other side of the classroom discussing the assignment)

Zay: (nods) "You do like Riley Mathews, don't you?"

(Charlie looks in Riley's direction and sighs softly before facing his classmate again)

Charlie: (nods) "Yeah, I do." (shrugs) "But I know she doesn't feel the same way. She likes Lucas. I'm sure he likes her, too." (curiously) "How do you feel about that?"

Zay: "She's cool. Maya is cool, too. They're both nice. I just get the feeling that Lucas cares more for Riley."

Charlie: "Secrets aren't good. They can hurt others. Then again, I guess it depends on what the secret is about."

(Outside of the classroom, Maya and Lucas are sitting on the bench. They face each other nervously)

Maya: "So, did you talk to Riley?"

Lucas: (nods) "I did." (sighs) "She said you and I should give each other a chance." (politely smiles) "I do care about you, Maya. You are one of my best friends."

Maya: (smiles) "I care about you, too, Huckleberry. You're one of my friends, too." (sighs sadly) "I honestly don't know how I feel. Riley has it in her head that I have these strong feelings for you." (nods) "I do like you, Lucas. I'm just not sure how deep they go." (scoffs) "You would think I'd know my own feelings."

Lucas: (chuckles) "We're 14, Maya. I think it's understandable that we don't always know our feelings."

Maya: (shrugs) "You seem to know yours about Riley."

(Lucas thinks for a moment before answering her)

Lucas: "I think I've always cared for Riley that went beyond friendship. I know we're both young so we are still processing our emotions. Every day is a new experience with Riley." (chuckles) "She keeps me on my toes, but in a good. way. I enjoy being around her. I enjoy all my friends, of course. But Riley is..."

Maya: (nods & smiles) "She's special."

Lucas: (nods & smiles) "Yeah, she is. I have never known anyone like her."

Maya: (sighs) "I wish that she wouldn't have blurted out that I like you, though. Yes, I care about you, Lucas. I just honestly don't know if it goes beyond friendship or not."

Lucas: "I know when we were discussing our feelings, I pulled you closer and we almost kissed."

Maya: (nods) "That surprised me, to say the least."

Lucas: "I don't know why I did that."

Maya: "To be fair, I was teasing you when I got into your face."

Lucas: (chuckles) "Yeah, true."

Maya: "I think it's safe to say that if we did get closer, it would be a mistake."

Lucas: (nods) "I agree." (sighs) "Riley seems to have it in her head that you gave her time to sort out her feelings for me and now it's her turn to let you sort out yours."

Maya: (sighs in frustration) "But that doesn't make any sense. If I know my feelings for you don't go beyond friendship, why does she think she needs to set aside her feelings?"

Lucas: (shakes his head) "I don't know. That's where it's a mystery. She didn't give me a chance to tell her that the girl I want to be with is her." (slightly winces) "I hope that doesn't offend you at all?"

Maya: (chuckles) "No, it doesn't." (nervously) "To be honest, I've had my eye on a different guy...for awhile now, actually."

Lucas: (curiously) "Oh, yeah? Who's that?"

Maya: (smiles) "Joshua Matthews."

Lucas: (laughs) "Mr. Mathew's younger brother?"

Maya: (nods & smiles) "Yeah, I know he's a bit older than me, but..."

Lucas: (smiles) "I think it's cool that you like him. He seems nice."

Maya: (rolls her eyes) "He can be a jerk when he wants to be, though."

Lucas: "Something tells me it's because of his friends. You know, because you're three years younger. In my opinion, three years isn't that much. Unless his friends tease him on it. I say screw them. What matters is how he feels and that's it."

Maya: (tilts her head) "Think he will give me a chance?"

Lucas: (assured her) "He'd be a fool not to."

(All of a sudden, Mr. Mathews pops his head out of the classroom door)

Cory: (smiles) "Okay, guys. It's time to come back in. The bell is going to ring in ten minutes."

(Lucas and Maya glance at each other and smile)

Lucas: "Are you ready?"

Maya: (nods) "I'm more than ready."

 **Chapter 5 Done**

 **Please kindly review if you have a minute. It is greatly appreciated. Thank you. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Girl Meets True Love

I wanted to apologize for not updating in a while and then just posting this A/N. I was deeply saddened by the cancellation of the show (GMW). Since I posted the last chapter (5), I have lost readers (followers/favorites) and only received 1 review when I usually receive 5 or more. I love writing this story (I'm 2 chapters ahead), but I was disappointed as I felt no one is reading anymore. Instead of an update, I decided to post this A/N as I wanted to make sure you (my readers) are still with me. I would never force someone to leave feedback, but I appreciate it as it takes time out of real life/work to write all my story updates. I guess the feedback is like a paycheck for my dedication to this story. I have lots of ideas for this story and am even considering changing the rating to a T. Please let me know your thoughts and if you want more of this story. If so, I'll gladly write more updates and post more often as long as I know I'm not writing for nothing. Thank you for listening.

silverbellbaby


End file.
